nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.1.0/patchlevel.h
Below is the full text to patchlevel.h from the source code of NetHack 3.1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.1.0/patchlevel.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* 2. * Patch 1, July 31, 1989 3. * add support for Atari TOS (courtesy Eric Smith) and Andrew File System 4. * (courtesy Ralf Brown) 5. * include the uuencoded version of termcap.arc for the MSDOS versions that 6. * was included with 2.2 and 2.3 7. * make a number of simple changes to accommodate various compilers 8. * fix a handful of bugs, and do some code cleaning elsewhere 9. * add more instructions for new environments and things commonly done wrong 10. */ 11. 12. /* 13. * Patch 2, August 16, 1989 14. * add support for OS/2 (courtesy Timo Hakulinen) 15. * add a better makefile for MicroSoft C (courtesy Paul Gyugyi) 16. * more accomodation of compilers and preprocessors 17. * add better screen-size sensing 18. * expand color use for PCs and introduce it for SVR3 UNIX machines 19. * extend '/' to multiple identifications 20. * allow meta key to be used to invoke extended commands 21. * fix various minor bugs, and do further code cleaning 22. */ 23. 24. /* 25. * Patch 3, September 6, 1989 26. * add war hammers and revise object prices 27. * extend prototypes to ANSI compilers in addition to the previous MSDOS ones 28. * move object-on-floor references into functions in preparation for planned 29. * data structures to allow faster access and better colors 30. * fix some more bugs, and extend the portability of things added in earlier 31. * patches 32. */ 33. 34. /* 35. * Patch 4, September 27, 1989 36. * add support for VMS (courtesy David Gentzel) 37. * move monster-on-floor references into functions and implement the new 38. * lookup structure for both objects and monsters 39. * extend the definitions of objects and monsters to provide "living color" 40. * in the dungeon, instead of a single monster color 41. * ifdef varargs usage to satisfy ANSI compilers 42. * standardize on the color 'gray' 43. * assorted bug fixes 44. */ 45. 46. /* 47. * Patch 5, October 15, 1989 48. * add support for Macintosh OS (courtesy Johnny Lee) 49. * fix annoying dependency loop via new color.h file 50. * allow interruption while eating -- general handling of partially eaten food 51. * smarter treatment of iron balls (courtesy Kevin Darcy) 52. * a handful of other bug fixes 53. */ 54. 55. /* 56. * Patch 6, November 19, 1989 57. * add overlay support for MS-DOS (courtesy Pierre Martineau, Stephen 58. * Spackman, and Norm Meluch) 59. * refine Macintosh port 60. * different door states show as different symbols (courtesy Ari Huttunen) 61. * smarter drawbridges (courtesy Kevin Darcy) 62. * add CLIPPING and split INFERNO off HARD 63. * further refine eating code wrt picking up and resumption 64. * make first few levels easier, by adding :x monsters and increasing initial 65. * attribute points and hitting probability 66. * teach '/' about configurable symbols 67. */ 68. 69. /* 70. * Patch 7, February 19, 1990 71. * refine overlay support to handle portions of .c files through OVLx 72. * (courtesy above plus Kevin Smolkowski) 73. * update and extend Amiga port and documentation (courtesy Richard Addison, 74. * Jochen Erwied, Mark Gooderum, Ken Lorber, Greg Olson, Mike Passaretti, 75. * and Gregg Wonderly) 76. * refine and extend Macintosh port and documentation (courtesy Johnny Lee, 77. * Kevin Sitze, Michael Sokolov, Andy Swanson, Jon Watte, and Tom West) 78. * refine VMS documentation 79. * continuing ANSIfication, this time of const usage 80. * teach '/' about differences within monster classes 81. * smarter eating code (yet again), death messages, and treatment of 82. * non-animal monsters, monster unconsciousness, and naming 83. * extended version command to give compilation options 84. * and the usual bug fixes and hole plugs 85. */ 86. 87. /* 88. * Patch 8, June 3, 1990 89. * further debug and refine Macintosh port 90. * refine the overlay manager, rearrange the OVLx breakdown for better 91. * efficiency, rename the overlay macros, and split off the overlay 92. * instructions to Install.ovl 93. * introduce NEARDATA for better Amiga efficiency 94. * support for more VMS versions (courtesy Joshua Delahunty and Pat Rankin) 95. * more const fixes 96. * better support for common graphics (DEC VT and IBM) 97. * and a number of simple fixes and consistency extensions 98. */ 99. 100. /* 101. * Patch 9, June 26, 1990 102. * clear up some confusing documentation 103. * smooth some more rough edges in various ports 104. * and fix a couple more bugs 105. */ 106. 107. /* 108. * Patch 10, February 5, 1991 109. * extend overlay manager to multiple files for easier binary distribution 110. * allow for more system and compiler variance 111. * remove more small insects 112. */ 113. 114. /* #define PATCHLEVEL 10 */ 115. 116. /* END Version 3.0, BEGIN Version 3.1 */ 117. 118. /* 119. * NetHack 3.1, January 25, 1993 120. * many, many changes and bugfixes -- some of the highlights include: 121. * display rewrite using line-of-sight vision 122. * general window interface, with the ability to use multiple interfaces 123. * in the same executable 124. * intelligent monsters 125. * enhanced dungeon mythology 126. * branching dungeons with more special levels, quest dungeons, and 127. * multi-level endgame 128. * more artifacts and more uses for artifacts 129. * generalization to multiple shops with damage repair 130. * X11 interface 131. * ability to recover crashed games 132. * full rewrite of Macintosh port 133. * Amiga splitter 134. * directory rearrangement (dat, doc, sys, win, util) 135. */ 136. 137. #define PATCHLEVEL 0 patchlevel.h